The AntiGuardian! (Unlatibility)
The AntiGuardian! this is a episode in Unlatibility. Plot Please wait... While Skraeling Desert he teleports after revealing with Ben on his morning at Ammerthon. Ammerthon: So have you had any luck in finding Guardian Seffiris yet. Ben: No, Guardian Ammerthon, I haven't. I'm sorry... I know Seffiris is like a sister to you. Ammerthon: Yes, yes she is. I'm sorry as well. She's been missing for three days now. And in this desert, three days is an eternity when you're alone. Ammerthon: You should return to Battleon and rest for a bit. I will keep looking for another half day, and then catch up to you. Ben: Are you sure, Ammerthon? Ammerthon: I am. Now go and be safe. Ben: You as well. Hopefully that Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (fusion of Warlic and a Tornadus) is returned from whatever journey he's been on and we can enlist his help. Ammerthon: I hope so, too. Another part of the Skraeling Desert in which Ammerthon encounters a bloodstained Guardian Blade blade-down in the sand. Ammerthon: !!!! Ammerthon: Seffiris! Are you near?!? Ammerthon walks toward the Blade and the Scene zooms in. Ammerthon: ......blood........ Only on the hilt........? Ammerthon moves in closer, but then the AntiGuardian grabs him and hauls him off-Scene. In the Battleon. Ben: (teleports) Heatblast! (other he heat away) When Ben approaches Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): I... his made him. Ben: What's talking about, he fusion with other Heatblast and Cannonbolt other that DNA Lab, can been named Heatbolt? Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): My latest vision is complete. It came to me over several nights, in bits and pieces, like a puzzle. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): It was as though something was actively trying to prevent me from seeing everything at once. Scrambling my thoughts. He other zooms in. Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): I see an ocean of hatred rising up to consume Battleon... Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Propelled by the fire and darkness at the heart of daemonkind... Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): And I fear it has been able to approach very closely without our knowledge. He zooms out. Ben: ......... Ben: Well, you DID see it. So we'll be ready. I'll spread the word and we will be on guard for anything! Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Reshiram has been could be that 1 later. Please wait... In the Greenguard Forest, Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent floats in. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Ah, poor little axiomatic chipmunk! Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Did someone hurt you? Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Do not worry, I will help you. Where Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent casts a healing spell. Chipmunk: *squeak squeak* Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): You are very welcome, little one. He zooms in. Chipmunk: *squeak squueeeaak* Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): ......... What? Are you CERTAIN that is what you saw? Scene zooms out. The Chipmunk scurries away as the AntiGuardian's shadow appears. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): You will need to go back to where you came from. Your intent is all too clear... ???: MY INTENT IS NOT TO BOW TO YOUR WILL, MAGICIAN. Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): I can destroy you with little more than a thought, you-- He column of black and red spews up from under Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent and he disappears. ???: WHICH IS WHY I CANNOT LET YOU THINK. Scene goes to darkness. Please wait... In the Battleon Guardian Tower... Vabin: Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent personality! These Guardian Blades are HEAVY! Serah: You can say that again. Are you almost ready to break for lunch? I could really go for a tuna salad at the Inn! Vabin: Turn-in Perodua Viva ELITE Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent personality! Yum-O! That sounds-- The AntiGuardian enters via appearance over a circle of red and black. Vabin and Serah: (simultaneously) !!!! ???: HELLO, LITTLE MONKEYS. Serah and Vabin raise their swords and charge at the AntiGuardian. Scene fades to darkness and then returns, sans Serah, Vabin, and the AntiGuardian. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): (off-screen) Hey! I have some news! We need to be ready for-- Otherlough, Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent enter. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Vabin? Serah? Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Where did they go? Their replacements should be here, at least. Please wait... Enter the Interior of the Guardian tower, Vabin and Serah dead on the ground, no one else in sight. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): !!! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): What on Lore did this?!? The AntiGuardian enters. ???: I DID. CALL ME... THE ANTIGUARDIAN. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): You--! You're not going to get away with this. ???: YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT IT IS I WANT, WEAKLING. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Just wait until the rest of Battleon's Guardians find out what-- AntiGuardian: THE REST? YOU'RE WELCOME TO WAIT FOR THEM, BUT I HAVE A SNEAKING SUSPICION YOU WILL FIND THIS TOWER LITTERED WITH THEIR BODIES. AntiGuardian: THEY'LL NOT BE JOINING YOU FOR QUITE SOME TIME. AntiGuardian: IN FACT, IT IS YOU WHO WILL BE JOINING THEM... AntiGuardian: ... RIGHT AFTER I DO SOME REDECORATING. The AntiGuardian smites the floor of the Tower. Please wait... Outside, where the Guardian Tower is seen splitting in two. Aria and Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent. Aria: What was tha-- Turn-in Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): (fusion of Aquella and Genesect) -- By the Water Lord!! The Tower!! Back in the Tower. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Oh no-- AntiGuardian: HAHAHA. YOUR WORDS ARE SMALL, JUST LIKE YOU. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): .............. AntiGuardian: AND NOW YOU CAN FIND NONE. IN SHOCK, ARE YOU? I HAVE WAITED MANY YEARS FOR THIS DAY. MY POWERS HAVE REACHED THEIR PEAK. AntiGuardian: EVEN YOUR ARCHMAGE FELL TO ME THIS DAY. NO ONE IS COMING TO SAVE YOU. AntiGuardian: I AM ENJOYING THIS FAR TOO MUCH. I WILL GIVE YOU A DAY TO SEE IF YOU MIGHT REVIVE ANY OF YOUR WOUNDED. AntiGuardian: AND THEN I WILL EXPECT YOU TO FIGHT ME. WE SHALL SEE IF YOUR HATRED MATCHES MINE. AntiGuardian: HAHAHAHAHAHA! The AntiGuardian leaves. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): ............ Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): No. I'm not waiting a day. I'll fight you now! I'LL FIGHT YOU NOW, MONSTER!!! Scene zooms in on the entering Nimrod, who raises a Blade of Awe. Nimrod: Wait, Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid. I've seen his power. He cannot be fought alone. We must take him together... Exterior of the Guardian Tower. He and all of Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbents was landed. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): It did you want must be back, it's get other all this everything. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Don't run away from me, demon!!! The AntiGuardian appears again. AntiGuardian: YOU'RE A BRAVE ONE, INSECT. IMPATIENT TO DIE, HM? Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): NOW!!! Nimrod enters and strikes at the AntiGuardian with the Blade of Awe, but the AntiGuardian raises an arm and breaks the Blade. Then purple magic streams out and throws Nimrod and two of Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbents in off-scene. Turn-in Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent use Teleport away. AntiGuardian: I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOU. As an afterthought, the AntiGuardian picks up the broken Blade and throws it after three. The words Skewered by the Blade of Awe! appear at the top of the Scene as the AntiGuardian strides away. Please wait... At the Max's Plumbering. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): I... I couldn't stop him... Max: Robina, Aria, and the others are helping with the wounded. You, however, MUST battle the AntiGuardian. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Yes. But after seeing what he is capable of, I'm not so sure that-- Max: My visions have been clearer after his arrival. I know why he is what he is... Two Days later... Rook walks in. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): I can't feel my legs. Four Days later... Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): (he quietly crying) Eight Days later... Rook: SAY SOMETHING!! Say something to me!!! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): I... Can't. I got nothing to say anymore. Rook: Just make up words then! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Bloobity bloo bloo blah blee blee blah. Shree shrah... Thirteen Days, Eighteen Hours later... Please wait... Continued... Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Ugh... It's make a fell other was other... Rook: What is doing going on here? He teleported from his the timeline. Turn-in Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): What's not copying me? Rook: Are you stupid, that Perodua Alza copying other into any Turn-in form! Turn-in Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Interesting. Rook: Are you Plumber's Security that two Alza copying. Turn-in Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): It's that Ra'ad and fusion of a Meloletta! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Are you stop-- Turn-in Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Are you for- (screams Hyper Voice at Rook) Rook: Stop that sound! Turn-in Inverted Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): (stops Hyper Voice) Oops. Rook: Where is Kyurem! Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): (been after stops Rook) I'LL HAVE HIM! Rook: (faceplamed) Other, he call he teleport from his the Haywire Resource. Rook: AAAAHHHHHHHHHH! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): What? He that my other of Heatblast and Jury Rigg. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): He after was true, that where is Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent stop him! Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Is he broken, that Max. When Max repairing other Driba and Blukic at been alien form. Haywire Ghostfreak (Unlatibility): He's even got Mr. Smoothie. Blukic: (jumping at he Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent other regenerates) Here that wrong. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): (throws a Aura Sphere at Driba and Blukic) Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Stop that-- (when knocked him down, via Fire/Ice-type) --thing. Please wait... Scene shows the AntiGuardian defeating Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (has no lines in he episode), Zephyros, and Eselgee across a gray background. At the Interior of Yulgar's Inn, where the AntiGuardian sits at a table. Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Hey you. UGLY. Ghin: HUH. INTERRUPT SOMEONE WHILE THEY'RE ENJOYING A DELICIOUS SALAMANDER STEAK, EH? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): I challenge you to a duel. Outside. Now. Ghin: I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD COME BACK. HMF. THIS SHOULD BE INTERESTING. In the Outside of Battleon. Ghin: ANY FINAL WORDS BEFORE I CRUSH YOU? Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): You know that salamander steak you were eating? That's what you're going to look like when I'm done with you. Other two was fighting in a duel. Back to Max's Plumbering. X-Perodua Viva of the Past (Unlatibility): You that back him that along. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): What? X-Perodua Viva of the Past (Unlatibility): Turn-in Haywire Perodua Alza Advanced Version Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent that even Black and White Kyurem his been fused with Reshiram and Zekrom, a fusion of Vast White Reshiram. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): A been could stop him, that... that... Flashback... in Omni-Drive Z version. We see Aggregor flying in his ship. Aggregor: According to my radar, the other of 20 Blood Rubies are on all planet. Aggregor approaches Aldabra. He lands on it. Terraspin and others Geochelone Aerio are messing around. Terraspin is flying been similar to Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent's move Fly, but then he gets shot with Aggregor's spear. Terraspin: Who are you!? Aggregor: I am your death. Aggregor places his hand on Terraspin and absorbs him. He picks up the blood ruby. X-Perodua Viva of the Past (narrating, Unlatibility): That could Terraspin was died, that been missing. Made his way to NRG's world, where he met NRG. We see a silhouette of Aggregor killing NRG and picking up another ruby. X-Perodua Viva of the Past (narrating, Unlatibility): He didn't stand a chance...Next on his hit list was Terraexcava. Armodrillo used a digging at Aggregor, similar to Turn-in Haywire Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent's move Dig, but he deflected it with his staff. Aggregor absorbed Armodrillo's shoulder, after Aggregor. He grabbed another ruby from Armodrillo's drill. X-Perodua Viva of the Past (narrating, Unlatibility): Then he went to my planet. I fought, but I was no match. He then took my blood ruby. Flashback end... Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): And that Aggregor could killed absorbed of Terraspin, NRG, and Amodrillo was died away. X-Perodua Viva of the Future (Unlatibility): Processing. He other teleports back him. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Other... that him? Voidstar (Unlatibility): I am Voidstar, the elemental of dark. Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Voidstar, how did you-- Voidstar (Unlatibility): What? Turn-in Perodua Alza Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent (Unlatibility): Celeritas? How did you even that Sword of Destiny? Voidstar (Unlatibility): Other that-- When he even AntiGuardian arrives again. TBC... Trivia *The 4 Plug-in Hybrid has been debut in Unlatibility. *Reshiram was mentioned by Turn-in Perodua Myvi SE 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid Enhancement Absorbent. *This is a first/last AntiGuardian Arc. Category:Episodes Category:AntiGuardian Arc